New Battles, Usual Trouble
by GirlWithUnreadableEyes
Summary: There is a traitor in the Order of the pheonix. Can an outsider help to 'rat' him out? And what more will she find?
1. Meeting Naomi

_**A Story I Am Making Up Because I Desperately Want To Go Out With Remus Lupin**_

_We all sat in the meeting room and all was pretty tense. It was clear – there is a traitor in our midst. We hadn't seen each other in full cast for a few weeks now, but although all embraced all, it was very stiff. Only James acted like normal, talking freely and embracing warmly. But Moody was talking and even James couldn't help but look slightly worried. Mad eye is talking about the many points where we can see that there is no chance that happened without a traitor from our side. When he mentioned the McKinnons I heard some snuffling noises besides me and found Lily's head buried in James's shoulder. She was eight month pregnant and Marlene had been one of her best friends. I put a reassuring hand on her knee and Sirius stands up from James's other side and puts his hands on her shoulder. Only Peter didn't do anything but his bent and he seemed to be crying himself. I could understand him. It had been two weeks since the death of the McKinnons and it was very hard on all of us. I mean, damn it, we're only twenty. Well, Sirius is twenty one but still, we're too young for this kind of stuff. I knew that any other twenty year old would cry after all these friends dying. It's just that we aren't any other twenty year olds. I, being a werewolf, was used to pain, both physical and mental, Sirius, being Sirius, was too manly to cry and James, being the noble git he is, could not cry inn front of his Lily flower, who needed his comforting. He did cry some when he was alone with us._

_Just then the door opened and in Dumbledore. He looked as he always did these days, grave, but as he looked at us he winked and his twinkled momentarily. _

_"Alastor, I am sorry for interrupting, but I think you have had enough meetings for today."_

_Moody grunted, accepting._

_"Now, I have a little announcement to make. Naomi?" _

_And with that the door opened and in came a girl, who looked about seventeen. She was short, less then a meter sixty and brown hair which hung in a long, think plait at the side of her face. She was tanned and freckled. She wasn't thin, but wasn't as portly as Peter was. She had a nice kind of plumpness. Her face looked kind but shy and her eyes seemed to be a light green. She was wearing muggle cloth – a white shirt, navy blue shorts and hiking boots. She didn't seem to be aware of the weather in Britain. _

_"This is Naomi Levi."Dumbledore told us. " She has come as a volunteer from Israel to help us in our battle. You five" he said, pointing vaguely at us, " please show our new guest around. You have the afternoon off. Kingsley, come with me please, I need to talk to you." And with that he left the room, Kingsley right behind him. _


	2. Revealing Secrets

As everyone left , one by one, Naomi just stayed standing by the door, moving asaid a little to let people pass and looking around nervously.

"Listen guys," Wormy suddenly said, " umm, I ,I'm sorry but I won't stay. I haven't seen my family in weeks."

"Sure Pete," Prongs answered, "go ahead."

Peter nodded in appreciation and after a short round of embraces, walked out of the room with the remains of the order. After less than a minute, the room was cleared. Naomi's eyes wandered around the room, as if trying to avoid us, and I could have sworn her eyes lingered momentarily on the books shelves. After that awkward moment when we just stood there, Sirius, in a typical Sirius manner, bounded forwards and shook Naomi's hand.

"Sirius" he told her, flashing one of his famous smiles.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied, and I could see a puzzled look on Sirius's face for a moment. "Naomi"

"What kind of name is Naomi?" he taunted.

She looked at him for a second, although I was not sure whether she was thinking of an answer or contemplating if Sirius was even worth one.

"What kind of name is Sirius?"

He snorted. "Sarcastic much?"

She shrugged and ducked her head, as if feeling she had said too much. Just then James and Lily reached her, and I followed quickly.

"Hi, I'm James," Prongs told her, pushing Padfoot aside playfully, "James Potter. And this is my lovely wife…"

"I can stand for myself, thank you very much." Lily interrupted him, shaking Naomi's hand. "I'm Lily. Potter." she added, as if in afterthought, cocking her eyebrows at her husband. "and this is our soon to be son- Harry ",she said, patting her pregnant stomach lovingly.

"You mean little daughter-Janett" James said. I rolled my eyes and stepped forwards.

"Remus", she shook my outstretched hand and nodded. "And the one who just left was Peter, he went to visit his family." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"You know, you nod an awful lot," James suddenly said, out of nowhere.

"Curtsy while you're thinking what to say." she told him.

"It's saves time." I finished, automatically.

She looked at me in wonder, but so did James and Sirius.

"What?" they both asked.

"Alice in wonderland" Lily told them.

"Muggle book," I added, when I saw the confusion still apparent on their faces.

Twin looks of terror struck both their faces and they slowly turned to face each other.

"She quoted a book!" James said.

"Oh, the horror!" Sirius shrieked uncharacteristically. "Another one! They're taking over the world!"

"They are more than us." James added.

"Don't forget Peter, mate." Sirius said normally.

"Oh yea, Pete, how ever could I forget?"

"We are saved."

"Ignore these to morons." I told a quite frightened looking Naomi. "They're just being silly.

"Shut up both of you!" Lily told the other marauders in the room." You're scaring the shit out of her."

"Sorry" they both chided, like little boys being reprimanded. I laughed slightly at that.

"Soo," James said, trying to shift the subject of the conversation," want a tour around Potter Manor?"

I could see her hesitation.

"Israel is really far away, isn't it?" I asked, knowing that it seemed irrelevant but hoping it will work. It did.

"Oh, you poor dear, you've just come all the way from Israel haven't you? You must be exhausted!" and with that Lily bustled her out to the nearest Living room (there were several in Potter Manor). We followed quickly behind them.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink? Well I'll get you some anyway…" Lily asked, fussing around her.

"No you won't" James told interrupted.

"He's right," I told her, knowing that she might take my word more than her husband's, who tends to overreact and gets too protective sometimes, " not in your condition. I can go…"

"No, you stay here too, you've just recovered from…" James's voice trailed, as he remembered that we had a new person with us. One who wasn't aware of my furry little problem. Of course, she'll have to know sooner or later, all the rest of the order does, but I was glad Prongs left the telling to me. He was right though, full moon was just last night and I was still pretty weak.

"We'll go," Sirius said, in we volunteering him and James. "All of you," he ordered in his commander voice, "SIT!"

Lily rolled her eyes, I mock saluted and Naomi just sat down stiffly.

They both departed, leaving us alone.

"Um, Remus?" the hesitant voice was Naomi's. I turned to look at her.

"Yes."

"What did you just recover from?" she asked me and then winced at the expression I apparently wore on my face.

How do I tell her this?


End file.
